Punshiment
by xLunacy
Summary: Ciel is late again, what will his punshiment be?   WARNING: YAOI


**A/N: Ello there fellow readers/reviewers im sorry that I have not been updating stepbrothers lately. I will try to update it every Saturday, I barely have free time now a days. But don't hate me if I don't update it.**

**Anyways I have thought of another thing to write about that I couldn't help but publish it XD. Don't hate me now XD, you will me surprise who the characters will be. I don't mostly write about these characters but I sincerely blame my friends for this idea. is only a short one(maybe one chapter) I don't intend to make this story long**

**NOW ENTER MY WORLD, WHERE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE **

"Oh bloody hell, I am late for school, MEY-RIN!"I yelled out and hurried of my bed, and into the bathroom. "y-y-yes master" she said nervous. "why didn't you wake me up, you know I will be late for school" I yelled at her while I was taking my clothes off and hurried in to the shower. "i-i-I am deeply sorry master, you looked so peaceful and calm when you were sleeping and I didn't want to interrupt you" she said grabbing my clothes off the floor and blushing. I sighed and hurried out of the bathroom and put on my uniform, grabbed my bag, and headed out. Bloody hell if I am late again I will be punish badly, I told my driver to hurry up and get to school. My teacher had let me off the hook for 4 days and said if I ever was late again he would punish me severely. I thought of all the punishment I could think of. "young master we are here" he said, I rushed out of the car and ran straight to my classroom. "I *huff huff* am *huff* here" I said almost out of breath. "My, my, you are 5 minutes late Ciel Phanthomhive" he said and gave a devilish smile. I could feel his evil aura going all over me. "I am sorry sir my maid didn't wake me up even though she knew that I was going to be late" I said and headed towards my seat and sighed "now, now, don't blame her it's not her fault, it's yours, you must learn how to wake up by yourself" he said and pushed his glasses up. I said nothing and started to unpack my books. "Well anyways I will see you in detention after school" he said and started the lesson, "WHAT!" I yelled and got up from my seat. "You heard me loud and clear, Mr. Phantomhive, and please sit down and shut your mouth before I give you double detention" he snapped. I sat back down on my seat and mumbled "what was that, Mr. phantomhive" he said again sounding even more irritated, and whole load of evil aura charging after me. "Nothing" I said and glared at him. "Very well then" he said and continued his lesson. Time had passed by very fast. I cursed to my self and packed my things slowly. I picked up my bag and walked out slowly. "I don't want to see that bloody teacher" I said while I was looking for the detention class. I found it and opened the door slowly, "the slower you move the longer your detention time" I heard a voice said from inside the class. I opened the door with a big bang, and entered. "Well now don't break the door" he said. "Shut up" I mumbled "what was that, you have to speak loader" he said and inched closer to me. "Nothing" I said and looked away. He grabbed my chin so hard I thought my neck was going to break. My blue eyes meet his golden eyes. I started to feel weak, my knees were giving up on me and I fell on the floor. He then mounted over me and put my hands on top of my head and held it tight which mad me gasped. "Mr. Faustus, w-w-what are doing" I said nervously, "you punishment Mr. Phantomhive" he said and let his free hand unbuttoned my shirt quickly. Exposing my skin to the cool air, I shivered. His fingers played with my left nipple while he sucked on my right. I whimpered. "s-s-stop this, this instant" I said and tried to wiggle free but I was to weak for some apparent reason. "Didn't I warn you?" he said and his hands wondered down to my trousers and quickly unbuttoned it and yanked it off. I gasped and tried to keep my legs together so he won't reach his goal. He then opened my legs with full strength and moved his body in between them. I felt something in between my legs that I have never felt before. He then started to grind on me which lead me to escape a moan from my mouth. He then smirked and took hold of my boxers and yanked them off exposing my length to the air. I gasped "please stop, I won't be late every again, I promise just please stop" I said and struggled to get out of his tight grip. "Too late Phantomhive I gave you four chances" he said and gave my neck a kiss and then bit it. I gasped "w-w-what the bloody hell are you doing" I said. "Marking you so you could remember what will happen if you are late again" he whispered in my ear which sent chills down my spine. He then quickly untied his tie and tied it on my wrist but it wasn't too tight. He then started to stroke my length he went faster every minute. "u-u-unnnhhh p-p-please s-s-top" I said and tried not to moan. He continued and went even faster. I couldn't help but moan I was so close. When I was at my peak he stopped and replaced his hands with his mouth and bobbed his head up and down in a fast pace. I released in his mouth, and he then lifted his head and licked the remaining semen of his lips. "w-w-why are doing this" I said about to cry but held it in. "didn't I tell you before, it's your punishment" he said and started to take his pants off. "I hope you're not tired yet this was only round one" he said and gave an evil grin. "why can't you just give me something to do instead of raping me" I said tears started to fall down. "That is just simply to boring" he said and got ready his length on my anus and then trusted inside of me without any warning. I screamed in pain and sobbed. I could tell he enjoyed my screams and continued to trust deeper and faster. "p-p-please stop is hurts so much" I yelled. "it hurts right know but you will feel pleasure later on" he said and trusted even deeper. I moaned when he hit a certain spot. "See" he said and kept hitting the spot. All I did was moan and cried. I was disgusted. "Stop crying he said and wiped my tears off with his hand. He the kissed me but to my surprise he didn't kiss me roughly, his tongue asking for entrance, I let him in and he explored my mouth. He stopped so I could breathe. He then trusted in me until I had reached my climax. He too had reached his climax and released his seed inside of me. He then leaned close to me, I flinched, "your mine" he whispered. I finally got my strength back and pushed him off and got up and flinched in pain. My butt was hurting like crazy. "y-y-you fucking asshole" I yelled and grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly, he smiled devilishly. When I finished putting then on I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He then took a hold of my hand and kissed me. "Remember what will happen if you are late again" he said and let me go. I then ran out of the classroom.

**A/N: aww poor Ciel he got raped :D by Claude bwhahahahaha. I can tell you hate me now for writing this, but I could help it, I most write this down and publish it XD. **

**Alright then I will make it up to you and continue Step Brothers XD**

**P.S I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVEWING MY STORIES XD**


End file.
